Bittersweet
by Soapie 7
Summary: It started with a three a.m. phone call, with Sebastian Smythe taunting Kurt Hummel before an accident, which made the latter his hero. This slowly turned into a friendship, and maybe something more? Rated T just to be safe. Eventual Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new Kurtbastian fic. The title is based off the song "Bittersweet" by Panic! At The Disco. It will be mostly Klaine, then Kurtbastian.**

**I wrote like 5 chapters around three am (where the time comes in) so please be nice and I'll make an actual storyline throughout.**

**Please enjoy it, no haters please. I'm not forcing any Klainer's to read this so you don't have to click on it and tell me how much this pairing sucks. Ok, rambling over.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed when his boyfriend threw him on his bed and proceeded to tickle him, "st-stop it!"

"Nope." The shorter boy responded with a playful grin which Kurt couldn't help but smile back at, despite the current torture. He was just glad the two had the weekend to themselves. Finn and Sam were staying at Puck's tonight and then spending Saturday with their girlfriends, not coming back until late Sunday evening, whereas Burt and Carole were in DC until Monday night, Tuesday morning at the latest.

"Fine then..." Kurt mused, smirking, "...guess you won't be getting any tonight...". Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, Kurt never talked about sex in such a casual manner, which was partly the reason Baby Penguin was still his nickname. The other reason was because it was adorable, which Kurt Hummel was - especially when he was embarrassed.

"Kurt, come on, let's be realistic here," Blaine told him seductively, "You're saying if I stop this," and he immediately stopped tickling, "and start doing, for example, this," and he start peppering soft, gentle kisses on his boyfriend's pale neck, "it wouldn't please you and you'd say no to sex?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, propping himself up with his elbows, careful not to tip Blaine, balancing comfortably on top of him, "You know me too well, Mr. Anderson. That deserves the good boyfriend award."

Blaine just raised his triangular eyebrows in surprise, "And, do tell, Mr. Hummel, what *does* the good boyfriend award consist off?"

"Why would I tell you if I could show you?" Kurt suggested, raising his eyebrow in a sexy, challenging and intelligent way, pulling Blaine in for a kiss. He nibbled on his bottom lip as the shorter boy opened his mouth slightly as his tongue slipped in, exploring his mouth as Blaine did the same to his. Kurt grabbed tufts of his hair as Blaine grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, making him moan slightly.

Suddenly, a vibration of a phone shattered the intimate moment. Kurt pulled away and glared at his boyfriend, who smiled sheepishly, pulling his phone out his pants' pocket.

"Blaine, we made a deal to keep our phones off." Kurt didn't mean to whine, but he couldn't help it. It was the first weekend they had to themselves in a long time.

"I know, but it's my mom. I have to take it." His brown eyes were soft, full of apologies, still holding his phone, which was about to stop vibrating any second.

Kurt pressed the answer button for him and mouthed "go", signalling for the former Warbler to leave the room for some privacy. Blaine smiled as he did so, and Kurt was left by himself so he decided to cool off a bit.

About ten minutes later, a reading Kurt snapped his head up when his bedroom door opened and a remorseful Blaine was grabbing his jacket.

"You're...leaving?" McKinley's diva asked.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Blaine ordered in a soft voice, "Cooper and my dad are," he sighed heavily, leaning on the door frame, "I'll tell you later. Mom asked..._begged_ me to come down and sort them out. I'll be a couple of hours, maybe quicker if traffic's not too bad."

"Ok, well, see you soon." Kurt mumbled, walking towards the door and kissing him lightly on the lips, deciding to walk him to the car nevertheless. After Blaine's car had disappeared, Kurt deciding to watch an episode of House, to kill time.

An hour passed quicker than the porcelain skinned boy thought and decided to ring Blaine, to see if he was on his way. But, he didn't answer. He texted him but still, nothing. Soon, it was midnight and no contact from Blaine whatsoever. He'd call Kurt if he wasn't allowed to come back, wouldn't he? Or even if there was more traffic than originally thought?

Sighing, he put his phone on loud and placed it on his bedside table, before getting ready for bed and falling to sleep.

* * *

The harsh ringing cut through the silent house and jolting Kurt awake. He didn't check the ID to see who was ringing him, and not even the time before he tapped the answer button and held it to his ear.

"Blaine? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Relax, gay-face, I'm sure your hobbit of a boyfriend is fine." Came a slurred reply with a harsh laugh. Kurt reluctantly took the phone away from his ear, and saw it was an "Unknown Number" and silently cursing himself for picking the call up instead of letting it go to voice mail instead. (Un) fortunately enough for him, Kurt knew who was on the other end of the call.

"What do you want Sebastian? How did you get my number? Are you aware it's three a.m. and some people actually sleep around that time on a Friday night?" He snapped, his blurry eyes staring at the numbers on his alarm clock.

"Well, I'm in the Scandals parking lot and I was just wondering, in between robbing the children's clothing section of Target and surgically altering that stick up your ass to make you more uptight than you are, if you are aware and okay with..." But he had trailed off.

"Sebastian, I don't have the time or patience with your sick little mind games. Tell me what you have to say, laugh cruelly and hang up so I can go back to sleep." But, the Warbler wasn't listening to him anymore. Straining his ears, Kurt could barely hear the other boy's conversation.

"I don't want any trouble." Sebastian was begging so clearly, it was the mumbles and muffles made Kurt annoyed until he heard a scream of pain from Sebastian and a sickening crunch.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked hesitantly, wincing at how soft his voice had gone.

There was another sound of something coming into contact with a body. "Sebastian?" He asked more urgently, raising his voice. Finally, there was a sound so horrible that Kurt could scarcely describe it. Then there was snickering and something unmistakable as a high five and heavy footsteps walking away.

"Sebastian?" Kurt yelled, but was met with static.

And that was how Kurt Hummel ended up at three in the morning, going to a gay club to help his arch-enemy from not dying. If anyone asked him why in the near future, he'd reply "Because if anyone was going to murder Sebastian Smythe, it'd be me." But, at the moment, Kurt felt like it was his job to save him. And he had no idea why.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Don't worry, you guys will know soon enough why people were beating up Seb and why he originally called etc...**

**Review please :3**

**- Soapie 7 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I couldn't sleep and all you lovely people faved and subscribed in a matter of hours. Although, I would really like your reviews, just to hear your thoughts on the story *looks hopeful*.**

**And, because I've never experienced saving someone who's been beaten to a pulp before in my life, you just have to work with me here and pretend these sort of things do happen. Because they do. In my mind.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Kurt's Navigator screeched to a halt in the dimly lit parking lot that belonged to the night-club. _Hmm_, Kurt thought, un-buckling his seatbelt, _it's pretty...deserted_. He slowly got out his car and locked it, picking up speed when he noticed the silhouette of a body on the ground in a puddle of blood that made the 18 year old's stomach churn.

Moving closer, Kurt recognised Sebastian, whose face was covered in blood, and laying in it too, where it rolled off his face and dripped onto the tarmac. His eyes could've been open, or closed - it was hard to tell with the way one was swollen and the other was filled with blood.

"Oh, Sebastian..." Kurt muttered. The boy in question mumbled something but his saviour couldn't understand as his mouth was filled with blood. Carefully, he sat him up and encouraged him to cough it up or spit it out or vomit, which he did, spluttering as he did so, his skin surrounding his mouth dyed scarlet.

"Come on, let's get you to the car." Kurt mumbled, helping the weaker boy up and supporting him to the Navigator, ignoring the drunken looks of the men exiting the bar or the glares and laughs at the fact Sebastian looked beaten to a pulp and his hero was in a light-blue fluffy night robe, which, to Kurt's horror, had droplets of Sebastian's blood on him.

Sitting him in the front seat and buckling his seatbelt, Kurt got into the driver's side and looked around until he found his emergency supply of napkins (Finn and Sam were messy eaters and Kurt found himself taking them through drive through's...a lot) and a half empty bottle of water.

He shoved the bottle in Sebastian's hands- not even thinking about being gentle - and dabbed the blood on his face. He focused on his eye particularly, so he could at least see through one.

Kurt then opened the window on Sebastian's side and told him to use the water to clean his mouth and spit out the remaining blood, which was all he could do to help until they got to the hospital.

"No," the boy objected, his voice raspy and breathing deep, indicating it was hard for him to speak, "no hospital."

Kurt wasn't ready to argue with him and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll take you home. What's your address? Or are you able enough to give me directions?"

"Not home, either." The other replied weakly, "they'll know..." And he coughed up a bit more blood, luckily into a napkin, sparing Kurt's car.

"Then _where_?" Kurt was frustrated at it was, he didn't want to spend any more time with Sebastian and just wanted to dump him on the road somewhere but, whenever he glanced to the injured teen, he felt guilty for having them thoughts.

"Your house, just for the night." Sebastian replied, barely whispering. Kurt wanted to ask why his, and not a friend's, and did he have any friends? But, Sebastian was clearly not in the condition to argue so, a grumpy Kurt took him home.

* * *

He got out the car first and unlocked his front door, before hauling Sebastian out and locking his precious Navigator. Then, after shutting and locking the door to the house, decided he'd take Sebastian straight to the bathroom upstairs (as it was a bigger one) to clean up. He walked past his room with the ensuite bathroom and to the one Sam and guests used, messier because of the presence of Trouty Mouth.

He closed the lid on the toilet seat and propped Sebastian on it, washing his hands from all the germs he must've touched before opening the cupboard mirror and pulling out a first aid kit. He then got a washcloth and put it under warm water before washing Sebastian's face.

There was nothing he could really do for Sebastian's right eye - the one which had swollen up - but, he flushed his left one out as well as he could, washing it off blood and pieces of gravel from when he must have landed on the ground. He then washed around his mouth and over his lips, which looked horrific being that red. After cleaning out his ears and the rest of his face, he saw the blood dripped all the way down his neck, and that must mean the rest of his body too.

"Remove your clothes," he ordered, "now."

"Wow, Hummel, didn't think you were the dom in your relationships." Sebastian tried to tease but sounded too weak and tired to actually give any effort.

Kurt sighed and tugged off the boy's jacket and shirt, as well as socks and shoes, before helping him off to take off his pants. He then put them in a heap in the corner, standing near them, not quite sure on what to do.

"I'm just going to put these in the wash and get some ice for your eye and clean pyjamas." Kurt excused himself, picking up the bundle of clothes and leaving the bathroom. He shoved them in the washing machine, as well as his robe, thankful he was in his flannel pyjamas and turned to the freezer, grabbing a bag of frozen peas. Pausing slightly, he saw a rather large bowl on the side and decided to bring it up in case Sebastian threw up in the middle of the night or something, before heading upstairs to Finn's room, grabbing some sweat pants and a tank-top from the tall boy's wardrobe and heading back to the bathroom.

He gulped, seeing Sebastian just a pair of boxers away from being naked in his guest bathroom. He had rather impressive abs, he had to admit, and the droplets of blood made him look somehow manlier and strong, despite how sick and pale he actually looked in the bright light of the bathroom.

_Eww, I cannot be having those thoughts about __Sebastian Smythe__!_ Kurt shuddered and made his way back to the boy, shoving the bowl on the floor and grabbing the wash cloth and wiping off the blood, drying him quickly and gently but hurriedly put the tank top on so he wouldn't get distracted again. He helped Sebastian stand again, making him step his feet in the sweat pants as he pulled them up for him.

"Right, bed time now." Kurt then said, after giving him the bag of frozen peas to hold against his eye. He double checked his cuts and bruises, putting Band-Aids on the less serious ones.

"Where am I sleeping?" Sebastian asked.

"Follow me." And he led him to the guest room that was hardly used. Due to the Hudson-Hummel's getting a bigger house, there was two rooms (until Sam moved in) to spare, giving them extra space for guests. Even unwanted ones like Sebastian.

The spare room was a simple small room, with a single bed and a dresser. He untucked the covers before indicating Sebastian lay down before heading over to the window and pulling the curtains.

"No painkillers?" The sandy-haired boy pouted.

"It wouldn't be wise with all that alcohol in your system. In the morning, you'll get some. Then we need a serious conversation." Kurt warned.

Sebastian nodded sleepily, shifting slightly to get comfortable as Kurt put the bowl down next to the bed, took the bag of frozen peas of his skin and moved the injured boy onto his side. He was about to turn off the light and exit the room when a thought struck him.

"Sebastian?" He whispered, just in case he did fall asleep in the space of five seconds.

"Mm?" The other boy asked, half asleep.

"Why did you call me? Before any of this happened?" The diva knew any questioning could wait until tomorrow where Sebastian was rested and awake enough to talk but, this felt important.

"Mm, saw Hobbit," the meerkat slurred, whether because he was practically asleep or because of the alcohol in his blood system wasn't clear, "he was with some guys, dancing' and stuff. Pretty sure 'e made out with a random guy..."

And then there was silence, briefly followed by Sebastian's soft snoring.

* * *

**Oh snap!**

**Reviews or I can rewrite chapter three to kill Sebastian in the middle of the night!**

**Ok, I won't do that. Or this Kurtbastian fic would've just ended by now.**

**But, yeah. I could so make it happen.**

**If I wanted too.**

**But, please review? PLEASE?**

**Bye loveliess...**

**- Soapie 7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hopefully I'll get some more reviews on this chapter, because it ends on a cliffhanger of sorts? Anyway, thanks for the reviews on it so far.**

**And thanks to everyone for pointing out my error (what, i was in a rush to update). Here's the real chapter 3 :)**

**Edit again: I uploaded chapter three definately. What the heck is wrong with it?**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Kurt didn't sleep at all that night. He was too preoccupied with everything that had went on that night, from Blaine leaving (and not calling back), to Sebastian getting beat to a bloody pulp, Kurt actually _helping _him to Sebastian's last comment, even if he was half-conscious, weak with alcohol still in his system and maybe even teasing the countertenor, Kurt couldn't let it go that Sebastian saw his boyfriend at Scandals. Even if it was a case of mistaken identity, he just couldn't let the thought leave his mind.

After what seemed like hours, Kurt checked his alarm clock and saw it was a little after 6 a.m. Knowing he'd never get to sleep now, he decided to make himself some coffee and sort out Sebastian's laundry whilst he was at it.

He turned the coffee maker on, empty the washing machine and put the clothes in the dryer and tried his hardest not to think about last night's events as he made himself some breakfast, drank his coffee and watched some early morning TV, with the presenters to bright-eyed for a Saturday morning which naturally made Kurt infuriated with them.

When 8 a.m. rolled around, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed Sebastian awake and out the house, after answering some questions. Making a quick detour to Finn's room on the way (even horrific creatures like Sebastian Smythe needed clean underwear) he went to the guest bedroom and loudly knocked on the door. There was a small grumble from the other side of the room, which Kurt took as an invitation to enter. As soon as the door opened, however, he gagged at the smell.

"Eww, Sebastian! You couldn't empty the bowl?" Was the first thing he said when his gagging ceased, instead of the prepared "Good morning" he had ready.

The said bowl was currently filled with blood and vomit and the owner of them fluids was laying almost lifelessly on the bed, exposed skin pale white and most of it so pale and translucent, it was almost like he was dead. It didn't help that it only contrasted the dark bruises and scarlet scratches on his body, marks Kurt didn't even notice the previous night.

Sebastian didn't even argue. Kurt tucked the underpants in his pocket and falteringly picked up the bowl and slowly rushed to the kitchen, tipping the contents in the sink and vigorously washing it out as best he could before giving up and tossing it back into the sink, grabbing a small glass instead and filling it with water before retreating to Sebastian.

"Here." Kurt carefully shoved Sebastian the water as the latter painfully sat up, wincing as he did so before looking down and completely ignoring the glass.

"Take the glass Sebastian and drink it, before I tip it all over your head." Kurt threatened through gritted teeth, his blue eyes filled with malice. With a defeated sigh, the sandy-haired boy grabbed the glass with shaking fingers and took two small sips before setting the glass down on the bedside table.

"Thank you," Kurt said more pleasantly, clearing his throat and subconsciously changing his stance, "I'll make you breakfast as soon as you come downstairs, then you can have your painkillers, then we need to talk." The tone was light enough but Kurt's darkening message was clearly shining through: _You better have a good reason you were left for dead in the parking lot of a dodgy looking gay club and I had to pick up the pieces._

The Warbler just nodded and Kurt decided to leave him alone for now.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Sebastian shuffled downstairs and Kurt wordlessly put his pancakes on the table and sat down across from him as he ate slowly. Once the plate was cleared, Kurt took it away and came back with some painkillers and another glass of water.

"About time." The Warbler grumbled, his voice still rather raspy, eagerly swallowing them.

"Right. Now we need to talk." Kurt said.

"You really rush things, don't you Gay Face?" Sebastian inquired with a half-attempted smirk.

The brunette just rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Sebastian? Why didn't you want to go to the hospital last night – and I'm taking you today, no buts – or home? Or not even a friend's house?"

"Kurt, I have one friend. He lives in Washington. You wouldn't drive all the way there to crash on his couch or in a bed there, would you?" At this, the smaller of the two slowly shook his head.

"But," He brought up, "It doesn't explain the hospital, or home."

"My mom works as a nurse and wouldn't be too happy if she heard I was there. Also, I'm grounded. I wasn't supposed to be out for the last three weeks."

"There are plenty of other hospitals in Westerville! And don't you think crashing the night here is going to be worse for the fact you're grounded?" Kurt didn't mean to start lecturing Sebastian, but that boy could be an idiot sometimes.

"I was drunk and had just gotten beat up, Kurt! Do you think I was thinking rationally?" The green-eyed boy snapped and looked down at his glass of water as Kurt, an insult on his tongue, stood there rigid. That was the first time Kurt ever used Sebastian use his first name, even if he meant to do so or not.

"Anyway," Sebastian spoke up slowly, "I'll sort everything out with my parents later. It's no big deal."

"It sort of is." The other boy argued in a small voice but, knew there was no point trying. The dryer started beeping to indicate it was done, and Kurt was glad to keep busy.

"Here," Kurt tossed Sebastian the spare underwear and his clothes to him, "Unless you want me to iron anything?"

"Nah, it's fine. Do you mind if I shower?" Sebastian asked.

"Not at all. You know where the guest bathroom is?" And the other boy just nodded. With that, Kurt gestured him upstairs, cleaned the kitchen and decided to take a shower of his own.

* * *

Kurt only washed his hair, not in the mood for the whole shower routine, and quickly gotten ready with the outfit he planned for the supposed Saturday he was going to have with Blaine – who still hadn't called and Kurt immediately thought back to Sebastian's slurred words and regretted it instantly. Sebastian definitely didn't see Blaine. If he was one hundred percent sure it was him, he would've mentioned it this morning, wouldn't he?

With a sigh, Kurt blow dried his hair into his usually coiffed up style, applying the hairspray so it'd stay like that and _voila, _he was done. That meant Sebastian was too, right?

Kurt made his way to the guest bathroom and still heard running water. With a sigh, he loudly knocked on the door. "I hope you're just showering in there!" He yelled not long after.

"If that is prude code for masturbating, wouldn't even within knowing you're in distance and imagining your lady face instead of some hot celebrity is enough to turn anyone off!" Sebastian called back, like his old self.

After a short silence, Sebastian called out again, "I know you haven't moved Hummel and as nice as it is to see me naked, you're not getting a show so you can find me a toothbrush or something and go!"

"Very nice way to talk to the guy who saved your ass last night, Smythe," Kurt yelled through gritted teeth, "And there's a whole packet of new toothbrushes in the right side cabinet under the sink!"

"Thank you!" He called and Kurt decided to leave him to it and clean the room he slept in last night.

He was about to strip the sheets when the doorbell rang. Discarding his task, he went straight downstairs and opened the door.

And there, stood Blaine, holding a bouquet of Kurt's favourite flowers with an apologetic smile.

* * *

**Your arch-nemesis is in your shower and your boyfriend (who said arch-nemesis has been flirting with) is at your front door? What would you do.**

**Review please :3**

**- Soapie 7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, my internet has been down lately.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Kurt just stared like a goldfish at his boyfriend, who was beginning to look quite uncomfortable but, the brunette couldn't find himself to care as, in that moment, the water upstairs had shut off.

_Crap. This is proba__bly the most awkward thing ever…and I went to school dressed as Lady Gaga! _He thought.

"Err, Kurt?" Blaine asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"Perfect." His boyfriend replied, his heart racing with panic as he heard the footsteps.

"Hummel?" Sebastian shouted and Kurt pushed Blaine out of the doorway and slammed it behind him, unaware of how red his face was. It didn't stop the Warbler though who ran downstairs and opened it, glancing at the couple.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, quietly, his hazel eyes glancing between the other two suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sebastian said coolly, smirking and leaned on the wall outside.

"I'm here to take my _boyfriend_ out – what happened to your eye?" Blaine noticed the purple and black bruise which had swelled over Sebastian's eye.

"None of your business," Sebastian said, looking at his cuticles carefully, "Kurt saved my ass last night. No biggie."

Kurt noticed that it was the second time Sebastian had said his name that day, but he noted it was the first time he said it on purpose. Was it to spite Blaine? Or was it something else? Blaine just stood rigid, his eyes narrowing and then sighed. Kurt wasn't in the mood to do this. Not now. Not ever.

"Blaine, I am really busy today, I'll text you later." He told him, looking at him straight in the eye. The gelled-haired boy just looked unconvinced before giving a slow nod.

"Yeah, of course sweetie. But we need to talk later." He said. Kurt resisted the urge to sigh again; the smaller boy was obviously not going to let it go anytime soon.

Rather slowly, Blaine placed a light peck on Kurt's cheek and went to his car, calling a goodbye to both boys and speeding off, leaving an awkward silence between them.

"Well, that was…interesting." Sebastian smirked.

"Smythe, I have no time for this. Get your stuff, I'm taking you to the hospital and home right now." Kurt snapped, before going into the house himself to grad his phone, keys and wallet.

* * *

In the waiting one of the hospital, whilst Sebastian was getting checked out (the nurse said Kurt could stay with his "friend" to whom both boys automatically declined, spending more time together than necessary was just some harsh punishment from the universe at the moment) Kurt checked his phone. He had five voicemails, 10 texts and too many missed calls to actually take in.

Slumping his shoulders, he checked the texts first. Five were off his father, first with a polite "You ok, Kurt?" and then more questioning as the texts going on, his dad finally losing it after he missed another call…again.

Two were off Finn, one asking for a pizza number, the next text saying it was ok, and Sam found one instead.

One was off Tina, asking him if he wanted to go to the mall today. He hastily replied a quick "Sorry, hun, busy " and went back through his message.

The final two were off Blaine; one said "Hey, wanna hang out today?" And the next "I'm almost at your house. Miss you x"

With a sigh, he checked his voicemail. Three was off his father, expressing his concern for the boy and why wasn't he picking up. One was off Rachel rambling on about a song choice for next week, if she could convince Mr Schue for the theme. He cut it off halfway through and the final one was off Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry for running out last night. I'm almost at your house. I…miss you. Almost there. Bye." And the message ended. The countertenor's chest felt suddenly heavy.

He had blown off his boyfriend to drive the guy he hated most to the hospital. He was such an idiot. Not wanting to think about that whole situation anymore, he stepped outside and rang his dad, what led to a 20 minute conversation. This was when Sebastian returned.

Kurt noticed he was holding an icepack over his eye, had a few stitches in his head (was it bleeding? He couldn't remember) and was holding a little bottle of pills.

He listened to the end of his dad's story before speaking again. "Sorry about this, Dad, but I have to go now. I'll speak to you later."

"Bye kiddo," Burt said on the other line, "I love ya."

"Love you too." Kurt smiled slightly as he said this before hanging up and turning to Sebastian fully, "So, what did the doctor say?" He asked, sounding as casual as he could manage. The dirty-blonde just sneered at him.

"It's none of your business, Lady Face. Now you can run along to the women's section of Target or wherever you buy your clothes from and leave me be. I'll get a cab or something home."

Kurt frowned at the taller boy, not from the insults or the fact he didn't get any information, but for the fact Sebastian told him to go home (or shopping, it was a bit of a mixed signal there).

"Sebastian," He spoke clearly, "I told you, I'm taking you home whether you like it or not. Help me help you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the last sentence, "What are we in, some cheesy movie, _help me help you. _It's tackier than your hat."

Kurt touched his hat defensively, pouting at the insult. It was an expensive yet elegant and stylish Alexander McQueen cap, thank you very much, and he didn't need someone as fashion-challenged as Sebastian to tell him otherwise.

"Let's just go to the car." He grumbled and Sebastian chuckled behind him, slowly following his footsteps to the Navigator.

* * *

The drive to Sebastian's house was silent, which made Kurt feel relaxed. The sooner he got back to Lima, the sooner he could call Blaine and things would get back to normal. He'd never see Sebastian again; he'd go off to college, have an excruciatingly long year until Blaine graduates and joins him, Rachel and Finn in New York. Whilst thinking of his happy future, Sebastian decided to step in.

"So, Blaine didn't seem very boyfriend-y this morning." He said with his little smirk.

"Well, he did see_ you_ in my house. I would think that'd put him on edge." The countertenor replied with a scoff, focusing on the road. Or trying too, anyway.

"He didn't even say that he loved you. You'd think he would, just to see if he could spark any retaliation out of me. Which is crazy." At his own idea, Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to tell you this as simply as I can, Sebastian, as you've never been in a relationship and will probably never be in one, you don't need to tell someone you love them all the time. As long as the other person knows it." Kurt glared, trying to put his mind on happy thoughts.

"Take a right here," Sebastian informed, briefly changing the subject before saying, "Well, it doesn't look like you know it very well. When was the last time he said it to you?"

Kurt followed Sebastian's road directions and looked at Sebastian from the corner of his eye in a pathetic attempt to glare.

"What is this? Counselling?" He mocked.

"No," The Warbler replied, "It does help I have an Uncle who is a psychiatrist though. Maybe he can help you with your cross dressing troubles?"

Kurt huffed in reply.

"Anyway," Sebastian drawled, "You didn't answer my question…"

"It's none of your business when the last time Blaine told me he loved me was."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Two months ago. Ok?" Kurt didn't mean to yell, but Sebastian was making him homicidal and he was one step from strangling the meerkat faced boy. Shouting just seemed like the better option.

To his credit, Sebastian did look genuinely taken aback and after 5 minutes of a stunned, yet awkward silence, he spoke up. "Just up at the end of this road here then turn left."

Kurt complied. They drove in silence for a bit before Sebastian spoke up.

"I…I'm sorry I pushed you. I honestly didn't think it'd been two months."

"It's only two months," The stormy eyed boy sounded incredibly vulnerable, which he hated anything, "It's barely anything in relationship time." Sebastian told him to turn left and then stop at the end of the road.

When they pulled up at the baby mansion (the only thing Kurt could describe it as), Sebastian gave a soft smile to the shorter boy.

"Thank you for what you've done for me for the last 9 hours, Kurt. It really means a lot to me."

Kurt didn't like this Sebastian. They didn't share pleasantries or anything. He gave a small genuine smile before clearing his throat and smirking.

"Whatever, just don't get all sentimental on me. Now, get out of my car. It's already beginning to smell like Craigslist." At this, Kurt jokingly wrinkled his nose.

Sebastian smirked at this, "Don't worry, Hummel. I'm sure your effeminate perfume will cover my scent just fine." But nonetheless, he got out of the car.

"Seriously, though. Thanks. I could've been worse than I am now." He said.

"It's no problem, Sebastian. Let's just hope we'll never have to see each other again."

"Done deal." The lankier one said before waving and walking inside the gate. Kurt didn't start the car again until Sebastian's form was completely hidden and drove off, thinking about Blaine, his weird mood, Sebastian's supposed spotting of him at scandals and why the words "I love you" haven't been said in two months.

* * *

**Next chapter will involve Nosy Rachel, a Lima Bean scene and Jealous Blaine**

**Review please :3**

**- Soapie 7**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Sorry I didn't update, I had an RE GCSE to prepare for and English is sucky and bleugh.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter Five ;)**

**And I've decided this is set from before Regionals and AU afterwards.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It had been three weeks since the Sebastian Incident. Kurt had not heard from the Warbler, which was a good thing, but Blaine had not been speaking to him either, which ruined Kurt's mood a lot.

They barely acknowledged each other in Glee Club (well, Blaine barely acknowledged Kurt, who kept trying to get his boyfriend's attention) and they never talked to each other outside the choir room and auditorium.

Something was deeply wrong with the couple and everyone could see it. Which was probably the main reason why Rachel took him to the Lima Bean for a "friendly chat".

"Rachel, before you even start rambling on about relationships, I'm going to stop you right here. I haven't done _anything_ wrong, neither has Blaine. I have no idea why he's acting like this and I keep trying to speak to him to no avail. Does this cover everything you were going to lecture me on?" He snapped at her tiredly. The Jewish girl looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment - her mouth hanging open from when she was about to speak - before abruptly snapping it shut and staring at her coffee.

"Yes." She replied in a small voice, "But, since we got that out of the way - for now - shall we talk about our Regionals setlist?" She asked.

The grey-eyed boy groaned in frustration, "That's what we've been talking about all week. Why can't we talk about fashion or New York or even about something boring like politics or annoying like -,"

"Your voice?"

Kurt snapped his head up and glared in the direction of whoever interrupted and insulted him at the same time, being slightly surprised to see Sebastian there with his infamous smirk planted on his face.

"What do you want, Smythe?" Kurt snapped, ignoring the petty jibe.

"I'm fine, thanks, Gay Face. My eye is doing _so _much better!" The sandy-brown haired boy replied in mock enthusiasm.

Kurt glanced at the bruised eye. The color of it was light green but the swelling had gone down and it didn't look as painful anymore.

"Well, maybe you could be civil and greet me and my friend with a polite hello and then I will ask about your injuries." Kurt replied, smiling triumphantly as he sipped his own drink.

"Fine," Sebastian grumbled, "Hello Kurt, Kurt's friend."

"I have a name!" 'Kurt's friend' snapped in a whiny tone, "It's Rachel!"

"Ignore her." Was Kurt's answer to the Warbler's confused face. This made the brown-eyed girl sulk even more.

"Anyway, Sebastian. How are you? What is going on in the terms of your injuries?" Kurt's fake smile plastered on his face, although he did genuinely care about Sebastian's injuries, he _was_ pretty beat up in the parking lot.

"My eye, as you can see, has improved drastically. I got the stitches taken out of my head the day I got my X-Rays. No broken bones or anything. I was, as they say, "pretty lucky"." Sebastian smirked, shifting his weight on his feet.

"And your parents?" Kurt questioned. Sebastian's bright green eyes flicked to Rachel's suspiciously curious face for a second before turning back to the paler boy. Kurt seemed to notice the little eye movement and temporarily turned his attention to one of his best friends.

"Rachel, if you don't mind - I need a private word with Sebastian?" Kurt was a better actor than he gave credit for, as Rachel didn't even attempt to argue back and made an excuse about needing to find some paper and pens to scribble down ideas for Regionals anyway.

Sebastian quickly took the current vacant seat and turned to the countertenor, "I actually have a pretty good excuse."

"Oh, please do tell." The porcelain skinned boy deadpanned.

"Well, as soon as I reached my front door, my mother kept hugging me and crying and yelling and blah, blah, blah," Sebastian rolled his eyes as he was reliving the memory, "And my father was shouting at me and asking about my injuries and stuff, so I told them that I was asleep last night and was woken by a noise from outside. I went to the yard to investigate me and two guys attacked and tried to mug me.

"I fended them off but they attacked me so after I scared them away and threatened them, I went to the hospital in Westerville to get my injuries looked at and the wait in the ER took the rest of the night and I found those guys, convinced them to turn themselves in and went home."

The meerkat-faced boy gave a wolf-like grin, indicating his story was finished. Kurt just burst out laughing.

"What?" Sebastian frowned.

"First, that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! Did your parents actually buy that?" Kurt laughed again, oblivious to a few people in the coffee shop glancing over to him a few times. When he calmed down, he breathed deeply and spoke again.

"Second, there are a few holes in your alibi. Wouldn't your mom go to the hospital in Westerville to see your medical file or something? Just to check? And what about the police? Surely worried parents would have phoned them and got information or something!"

"Relax, Kurt. I have many..._connections._" Sebastian winked making Kurt almost gag.

"Let me guess, you slept with a policeman _and _a doctor? Maybe a threesome?" Kurt teased.

"What can I say," Sebastian sat back, popping the collar of his school shirt, "I love a man in uniform."

"The main reason you transferred to Dalton, isn't it?" Kurt asked. Sebastian smirked before glancing past Kurt and standing up.

"Your dwarf of a friend looks more Grumpy then Happy at the moment." He changed the topic.

It took Kurt a few seconds for it to sink in who he meant, "Rachel will be fine for a couple of minutes." He assured.

"So eager to be in my company, are we? Well, in that case, you can be my little lady-boy chaueffeur for me." Kurt also stood at this with his famous bitch glare.

"And, please do tell me, why?" He asked.

"Because Kurt. I lost my wallet and phone that night in Scandals." Sebastian shifted his feet and stared at the ground.

"What?" The other boy questioned lamely, thinking back to when he shoved Sebastian's bloody clothes into the wash. He wasn't Finn - he always, _always_ checked pockets and, even if he didn't, it wouldn't be hard to notice a cellphone and a wallet behind a piece of fabric.

"You heard me," He snapped, "I need you to take me back to Scandals. It'll only be a few minutes. Please?" Sebastian begged.

Kurt gave one glance over to Rachel, who was briefly distracted by getting her order taken by the barista and turned back to the Warbler.

"Fine, but no hanging around." Kurt told him.

Sebastian grinned, "Don't worry, Princess, I'll be a good boy."

Kurt grabbed his messenger bag, quickly told Rachel where he was going and leaving quickly before she could question him. As soon as he opened the door however, he literally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," The man said and he looked up. Kurt's heart raced slightly when he saw he bumped into Blaine, "Oh, hey Kurt."

"Blaine." Kurt smiled softly.

"Were you just leaving?" He asked.

_No, _Kurt wanted to reply, _No I'll stay here and we can talk and kiss and hug and make-up and be the perfect couple again_.

But, Sebastian cleared his throat loudly. Blaine's eyes darkened at him and held Kurt's hand protectively.

"Blaine," Sebastian said in a sickly sweet voice, "Do you mind to stop blocking the door? Kurt and I were just leaving."

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand like it had burned him and narrowly brushed past his boyfriend, glaring at them both, shaking his head at Kurt in disappointment before spotting Rachel and walking over to her.

With a sigh, Kurt led Sebastian to his Navigator and drove him to Scandals.

* * *

**There :)**

**Next chapter will be more Sebastian helping Kurt out :D**

**Review please :3**

**- Soapie 7 x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm seriously falling in love with this story...**

**I need to get back in the routine of writing stuff other than this. So, I'm putting my one-shot requests back up! The form thingy is at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

"You know," Kurt spoke up after a quiet ten minutes, "You really have no need for talking to Blaine like that."

"Oh, but Parade Float dresser, I do." Sebastian smirked.

Kurt didn't even bother replying as they pulled up to Scandals.

"Are you coming inside with me?" Sebastian asked as he got out the car but the smaller boy shook his head.

"Nah, I'll just wait. It won't take long, will it?" He replied.

"Five minutes at the most." Sebastian replied, "Thanks." He quickly mumbled but closed the door before Kurt opened his mouth. With a shrug, the countertenor put on the radio and sang along to the Gaga song currently playing. As soon as that one ended and an Usher one began to play, Sebastian made his way back to the car, holding a beat up phone and a badly scratched black, leather wallet.

"That was quick," He mused as the green-eyed boy put his seatbelt on.

"Told you, five minutes at the most." Sebastian grinned.

"Do you want me to drop you off home?" Kurt asked. He knew perfectly well he didn't have too. Sebastian could get a cab or something but, it was the thought that counted.

"No, it's okay. I'd appreciate it if you took me back to the Lima Bean though. I'm meeting a couple of Warblers there soon." The boy in the blazer told him with a shrug.

"Er, sure." Kurt said as they went back to where they set off from.

* * *

When the got to the Lima Bean parking lot, Sebastian barely had time to give his thanks to Kurt when a blonde and brunette ran over to the car.

"Kurt!" Nick and Jeff called.

"Hey guys." Kurt managed with a small smile, killing the engine, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out the Navigator, walking next to Sebastian.

"What are you doing with Sebastian?" Nick asked, glancing between the two.

"He was tutoring me on Algebra," The countertenor lied easily, "We bumped into each other at the library and I offered to drop him off here."

"Why were you at the public library in _Lima_?" Jeff asked the green-eyed boy with a confused look on his face._  
_

"Oh, Mrs. Pavell wouldn't let me in and since we always to go a coffee shop in Lima anyway, I decided I might as well check out the library." Sebastian played along.

He just nodded before turning his attention to Kurt, "Hey, why don't you join us? Thad and Trent are inside and we haven't seen you in forever! We'd love to catch up!"

"Oh..." The flamboyant boy said, briefly looking in the window where he saw Blaine and Rachel drinking coffee, "I'd love too but I can't. I have to go home and help my step-mom." It was a lame excuse, he knew, but he didn't want to share anything with Nick and Jeff. That one night at Scandals was a secret between him and Sebastian (_and Blaine too, sort of_, he thought) so the excuses would at least do for now.

"Ok, then. Maybe I can text you and we can do coffee next week?" Nick asked, his dark eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Of course!" Kurt replied with forced enthusiasm. No point crushing the kid's excitement. Maybe he'd feel better this time next week.

"Ok, then. See ya Kurt!" Jeff stepped forward and hugged him, before grabbing Nick's hand and dragged him back to the building, the dark-haired boy barely having time to wave a bye to his friend.

"So," Sebastian said after a minute.

"SEB! HURRY UP!" Nick cried.

"I think you better need to save your friend there," Kurt nodded in direction, "And speaking of friends, what was all that crap about "my only friend is in Washington"?"

Sebastian looked a bit confused for a moment before he caught on, "That is a long story. Anyway, I better get going. See you later, Hummel. Have fun robbing little girls of their sweatshirts and what not."

"Bye, next time use your coffee money to buy an afterhsave what _doesn't _reek of a brothel." Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust, turning back to the driver's side of the car.

Sebastian smirked at him, looking like he could stay here and tease Kurt all afternoon before he cleared his throat and put a serious face on, "Thanks, Kurt." And, without another word, turned in direction to the Lima Bean.

Kurt waited in his seat for a few moments before realising that was the first time Sebastian said his actual name without him feeling uncomfortable about it. Shaking his head, he started the car and drove home.

* * *

**Ok, next chapter is DEFINATELY the chapter Seb helps Kurt out.**

**One-Shot Request Form:  
**

**Fandom: (I'll tell you if I can't do a specific fandom)**

**Pairing:**

**Any OC's (please describe):**

**Genre(s):**

**Any prompts:**

**You can also request one-shots on tumblr. My name is ihavesomeweirdnicknames**

**If you are requesting a one-shot on there though, I'd appreciate it if you told me your fanfiction pen name :)**

**Anyway, please review,**

**- Soapie 7 x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to go on a hiatus soon :(**

**The last update you'll get from me is probably Thursday night because then I'm going to Lourdes with my school for a week and I highly doubt there's any form of internet connection there, and I'll just be too tired, especially when I get back.**

**Oh, and then there's Exam Week(s) where practically every day I have an exam and a load of revision.**

**But I have future chapters ready and stuff and keep sending me one-shot requests for something I can do on the bus/ferry to France. I love writing.**

**Anyway, here's chapter seven! Oh, and from this chapter onwards is quite Anti!Blaine, just as a warning.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

A month had passed since Kurt and Sebastian's last encounter. Kurt knew it shouldn't have bothered him at all, should've been grateful that the Warbler had disappeard of the face of the earth and he and Blaine had made up.

But he wasn't. He was almost sad about it. In all honesty, he found it pathetic. Whenever he saw (out of the corner of his eye) the door to the Lima Bean open, his heart rate would pick up slightly but, Sebastian never entered. At all.

So he was surprised one Friday afternoon when he was sitting alone, drinking his usual coffee, and the sandy-haired boy slid in the seat opposite him, a stony glare on his face.

"What do you want Smythe?" Kurt whined, "I can't be bothered with the teasing, I actually want to have a nice weekend. So, let me guess? Gay face? I have a terrible taste in clothing? I should be forever alone?"

Sebastian just chuckled, "Wow, Kurt. I wasn't initially here to tease you, but now that you pointed out your clothes, my grandmother would like the drapes you stole and hacked up to make that shirt with, back. Just so she can set it on fire, of course."

"Tell your grandmother her drapes are in a better place," The New Directions member drawled, "Seriously, why are you here?"

"I've been tracking Blaine for a month -," Sebastian began to explain but Kurt cut him off, rather loudly.

"You've been doing _what_? Are you insane? You really want to get into his pants _that _much?"

Both boys ignored the looks from the patrons who overheard them and Sebastian gave the stony expression once again before clearing his throat.

"No. I don't do anything with cheaters. And yes, Kurt. He is a cheater. I know he goes to Scandals every Friday night."

"Really? Blaine and I are happy being a couple right now, we're not going to have anyone break us up." Kurt warned threateningly.

"Fine. Don't believe me. At least let me take you to Scandals tonight for proof." He said with a smirk.

Kurt glared at him for a moment, contemplating his decision.

"No." He finally decided.

"No?" Sebastian scoffed, "Are you being serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" The countertenor raised his eyebrow as if to challenge the Warbler.

"Look, why not? If Blaine's not even there, it'll just be a fun night out. Just us two." He tried smiling sincerely, but it looked more like an embarassed wolfish grin.

Kurt sighed heavily, "Fine. But we go when I say so. Or at least, you let me go." It was the offer he was going to uphold. He wasn't going to forced into staying some club he didn't even want to be at because Sebastian Smythe refused to leave. He'd go home once the meerkat was proven wrong and his stupid smirk was wiped off his stupid, narrow, pretty face.

_Wait...pretty?_ Kurt shuddered at his inner monologue, being very disappointed in it.

"Deal." Sebastian finally agreed with a smile.

"You pick me up at 9 at this -," And he quickly jolted down Mercede's address on a napkin and gave it to the Warbler -," Address. My friend lives there, she'll cover for me."

Sebastian folded the napkin neatly and tucked it inside his blazer pocket.

"See you tonight, Kurt. And remember to wear boy's clothes. I don't want to explain to people that I came to a bar with a drag queen." And, without waiting for a witty comeback, he left the coffeeshop, and Kurt.

With a sigh, the brunette got out his iPhone and dialled Mercedes' number, hopefully she'd cover for him tonight, ignoring the feelings of disappointment incase she said no.

* * *

Mercedes did end up saying yes, which was why Kurt was now in Sebastian's car on the way to the lamest gay club anyone has ever seen. The two boys sat in silence for awhile before Kurt ended up turning the radio on, humming along quietly to an 80's song that Finn loved.

"Never knew you were into good music." The taller boy mused.

"When your step-brother practically listens to it non-stop, it's sorta hard for it not to grow on you." Kurt replied absent-mindly, looking out the window.

"What's up? Your feminine voice sounds too quiet to be too whiny." Kurt didn't need to look at Sebastian to tell that he may actually care about Kurt a little bit, his cover-up wasn't as harsh at it usually would've.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," The grey-eyed boy replied, looking at Sebastian, "Can I ask you something?"

The boy in the polo shirt just shrugged.

"You said to me earlier that you didn't get with cheaters. Why?"

"Why I told you or why I choose to live that way?" Sebastian asked. Kurt took a minute of mulling over his final decision.

"Both."

"Well, I told you because it just seemed relevant for you to know, and _"once a cheater, always a cheater", "if he cheats with you, he'll most definately cheat on you"_. Stuff like that." He explained.

"That shouldn't even apply to you!" Kurt argued, "You don't do relationships."

"Yeah? Well it does now." Sebastian replied defensively to Kurt, who just shrugged.

"But I don't get it, Blaine told me the first time he met you, you offered to still sleep with him - even after he mentioned he had a boyfriend." Kurt sounded like a little chuld, which made Sebastian feel guilty. Thankfully, that moment passed raher quickly and he found his cockiness coming back.

"I was seeing if he was still up for a quickie in the men's room of the Lima Bean," He joked (at least, Kurt hoped so), "But, in all seriousness, I was messing with him. I never thought he'd be that kind of guy."

"He still isn't." Kurt insisted.

"Whatever." The green-eyed boy grumbled and they fell back in silence.

"So, where did Blainer's say he was tonight?" Sebastian asked as they reached the parking lot.

"His grandmother is having a family dinner tonight." Kurt replied rather stiffly, as he walked by Sebastian.

"Keep that in mind, Princess," Sebastian grinned, not even looking at the security guard as he flashed both his and Kurt's fake ID's and dragged the pale boy in the stingy club.

"Go sit down somewhere. I'll get the drinks." The previously blazer-clad boy said.

Kurt huffed and waited for the night to begin.

* * *

After an hour, and three alcoholic beverages, Kurt was starting to loosen up. He was having fun and completely forgot it was _Sebastian Smythe _he was having fun with.

"Yo, Gay Face?" Sebastian whispered in his ear, "Our boy's here!"

Kurt's head snapped up and followed Sebastian's eye line to where he saw someone who was clearly Blaine Anderson, linking arms with an unrecognizable guy, before procedding to nuzzle him and touch him...and kiss him.

Not the average peck, either. More like, _rougly slam you up against the wall and make-out with you until we both pass out from lack of air _kiss. It made Kurt feel sick to his stomach and his eyes prickled at all the tears threatening to fall.

Sebastian looked at him pitingfully and reached out for him but Kurt jumped away and left the club, letting his sobs break out with each move he made, before fully out collapsing by Sebastian's car, broken, loud and whiny sobs filling the chill night air as he wrapped up in a fetal position, just wishing he never took up Sebastian Smythe's stupid offer.

* * *

**IDK, I think Kurt was slightly over-dramatic but, that's just me.**

**Klaine soon come to an end, you'll find out the brief reason Sebastian got beat up in the first place and Burt gets his shotgun out ready for Blainer's.**

**Review please :3**

**- Soapie 7 x**


	8. Chapter 8

**My baby (this story) is the only one what I don't have chapter plans for. I sort of get an idea and write it in this mess. But people like it, so I must be doing something right. Oh and I wrote 3000 words on this chapter but this stupid website didn't save it so I am angry I have to re-write it.**

**Ugh.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

Sebastian found him 10 minutes later, when the other boy had just stopped crying. Kurt knew it was Sebastian, despite the fact he was looking at the ground, he could recognize the preppy shoes anyway.

He heard Sebastian sigh and he bent down and within a few seconds, Kurt was enveloped by warmth.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He mumbled.

"Shh." The other boy simply replied, "You look freezing, I'm taking you home."

"I don't want to go home yet." Kurt whispered, "I don't want to face my dad, or any reminders of - of -," But tears welled up in his blue-green eyes again and he was unable to say his name.

"Hey, it's ok." Sebastian mumbled, "I'll take you back to my house."

Kurt blinked, feeling too numb and cold to care where Sebastian took him, as long as there was a warm bed he could lie in and stay in there until he stopped hurting, up until he got home of course.

The Warbler gently led Kurt to the car and, as they began driving, turned and asked him if he wanted to talk about anything. After Kurt's simple "no", he dropped it and the red of the car ride was silent.

* * *

When they arrived at Sebastian's house, Kurt barely noticed the empty driveway, could barely hear Sebastian's excuses on his parent's whereabouts. He just wanted somewhere comfortable and safe to lay down and wallow.

He felt Sebastian's hand on the small of his back, leading him inside the dark house, which comforted him slightly. Then, when Sebastian's hand suddenly dropped from his body, he felt cold and in danger.

He knew he couldn't be alone tonight.

Sebastian sensed it as well and culd tell by Kurt's body language - the way he tucked himself in, how he was standing awkwardly. He gave the porcelain skinned boy and reassuring smile and led him upstairs to the bedroom, switching on his side lamp and going to the oak chest for pyjamas. He got out his old sweats and a greyish vest for himself, finding a pair of blue flannel pyjamas and an oversized Yale shirt that was once his dad's, wearing thin after all these years. Kurt took them silently, not even criticizing Sebastian's lack of fashion.

Sebastian shown him his ensuite bathroom and both boys quickly got changed, Kurt even folding his clothes up neatly and placing them and his shoes under Sebastian's desk, before standing up straight and hanging around awkwardly.

"Well, aren't you gonna get into bed?" Sebastian asked, hoepfully not sounding to snotty or harsh. Kurt looked slightly bewildered, like a child being caught with his grubby little hands in the cookie jar, before nodding and walking over to the bed and getting in the left side, luckily not the Warbler's preferred side of the bed, and laying down as if he was on a plank of wood.

With a sigh, the green-eyed boy followed after him, thankful the over-head light was off before getting into bed and turning off the lamp, enveloping him and Kurt in utter darkness. Sebastian layed back on his comfortable pillow, noticing how tense Kurt seemed beside him and did something he promised himself he'd never do.

"You know, you can come and cuddle with me, if you want." He whispered, as talking loudly could lose the effect of the dark, whatever the effect was.

"No. I'm fine." Kurt mumbled back, like he had been since he discovered what the prick did. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the brunette's comment, really not in the mood for Stubborn Kurt, before reaching out his arms and gripping Kurt by the waist, pulling him closer despite the smaller boy's requests to be let go.

Pretty soon, they were cuddled up, with Kurt's right side leaning on Sebastian's chest, with the latter's chin on Kurt's head, his arms wrapped securely round his waist, as Kurt's laid limp by his side.

Pretty soon, Sebastian drifted off, his heavy breathing making Kurt feel quite drowsy and secure but, most of all, it made him feel horrible, as Blaine's breathing always used to make him feel like that when they had sleepovers.

Kurt rolled his face fully into Sebastian's chest, breaking out into silent sobs, his whole body rocking with the crying - Sebastian's arms subconciously rubbing Kurt's back in a soothing way.

* * *

**Short. I know. I'm sorry.**

**Love you all, please review x**

**- Soapie 7 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg, I actually have each and every chapter planned out now. And there's 25 of them. **** Anyhow, I came up with a system. Every Monday I'll be working on Little Bad Girl and will upload it on Tuesday. Tuesday night I will write There For You and upload it on Wednesday, Wednesday I shall write Bittersweet, upload it Thursday. Thursday night, I will work on my OC book (very complicated things), Friday I will be working on original stories/new fics and Saturday and Sunday, I will be working on one-shot requests and stuff. In the meantime, enjoy some lovely Kurtbastian...**

******Oh, and some swear-warnings are getting thrown in here just in case.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Kurt woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were light blue and slightly peeling in the corners. There was a strange array of posters randomly stuck on the wall, from video games, to movie posters to posters of male celebrities. He then notices that he'd cuddled up besides Sebastian, and that there's tear stains on the other boy's t-shirt. But, what comes as a shock is that he's...comfortable...pressed against Sebastian's body like this, feeling the heat radiating off the other boy. It feels natural, like all the barriers between the two boys have been knocked down and that they do this all the time.

_No, _Kurt thinks, _Don't even think about how nice it is cuddling Sebastian, just go, get some coffee, get change, and leave a thank-you note or something. You can always get a cab_.

So, that was his original plan as he awkwardly rolled over, moving Sebastian's arm, which was hugging him tightly into his side, off him and gently putting it back on the bed, before putting his feet on the soft sky-blue carpet and tip toeing downstairs, thankful the door didn't make a noise when he opened it.

He admired the brown and cream colour scheme the halls had, how comforting and homely it felt, feeling a house that had Sebastian Smythe living in it would be like an ice palace. He stopped on the bottom step of the spiralling stiarcase, confused to the general direction of the kitchen, as all of the doors in the giant space seemed to be shut. Trusting his instincts, he moved to the first door on his right, hesitantly opening it.

It was definately the kitchen, except it had a completely different colour scheme to the halls. It was yellow and white, making it feel bright and warm, like everyone felt automatically happier when entering the high-tech area. He was stunned at all the different contraptions, but what really made him taken aback was the woman at the other end of the room, on the big breakfast table, near the counter island.

The woman had a kind smile on her face, which also had a hint of a knowing in it, like she expected Kurt reacting to the kitchen this way. She was a pretty woman, her skin fair and soft, no wrinkles, save a couple of crows feet in the corners of her eyes, so he couldn't pin-point her exact age. She had long sandy-brown hair that fell like a little waterfall and bright, hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink, silk night-robe, showing that she must have went to bed or been in bed, but the tell-tale deep purple signs under her eyes explained otherwise.

"Hello," She greeted him after a long minute of silence, "Can I help you?" Her voice was soft, inviting, and also held a bit of an accent, like she was from Tennessee or a state similar.

"Uh, um, sorry to intrude. I am a friend of Sebastian's, he-he's still asleep so I went down to make coffee and, uh -," He must've sounded lame, stammering to the mysterious woman in a fancy yellow kitchen. The woman smiled and put her hand up as a signal for him to stop talking. He was thankful for that.

"Any friend of Sebastian's is welcome," She then said, "But, too clarify, what kind of friend are you?" She raised her prefectly shaped borw and Kurt felt himself go deep red.

"Oh, I-I'm n-n-n-not that sorta friend, I am, uh, just a f-f-f-friend who went to h-h-his school and I've never done anything and -,"

"Relax," The woman cut him off again, "I was just teasing. Can I ask for your name?"

"Kurt." He said, relaxing slightly, "Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt Hummel, I'm Amber, Sebastian's mother, it's nice to meet you." She introduced herself, smiling wide. Kurt blinked a few times because there was no way this woman could be Sebastian's mother. She looked way too young. Plus, she seemed nice...

Kurt suppressed a shudder at the idea of Sebastian's father. If Sebastian was the spawn of the devil, and the devil was clearly not his mother, then that meant one thing...Kurt was currently standing in Hell's kitchen.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." He replied finally, trying not to sound scared as his new revelation. Amber seemed to sense something wrong.

"I know you probably thought that Sebastian didn't have parents, being such a nuisance and stuff." She briefly turned away from him then, getting another kitchen device out from one of the hundreds of cabinets that lined the walls. From the corner of his eye, Kurt saw it was a waffle maker.

"Up until last night, I didn't think Sebastian had a _soul._" He admitted, staring at the tiled floor.

Amber laughed a beautiful medolic laugh. "That's a new one, I like it." She told him.

Kurt didn't say anything, knowing if he said something else about Sebastian, his mother's reaction to it wouldn't be as pleasant.

"So, Kurt Hummel, you were blathering on about coffee," Amber said, making up a new conversation, turning on the coffee maker and pulling to mugs out from the cabinet directly above it, "Tell me, how do you like it?" At this, she turned to him fully again, smiling so huge, it could have been mistaken for the Chesire cat.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kurt found himself really liking Amber. She was good-natured, sweet yet crude and fierce at the same time. It had been sort of awkward a first, after Amber made their coffee and directed them back to the table, but after Kurt told her more about himself and how he and Sebastian actually met, they felt at ease speaking with each other and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. They were currently exchanging stories about embarassing school days when they heard loud footsteps on the spiral case.

"I told that boy millions of times not to stomp on them steps, they're getting quite old now and the last thing I want is to pay hudreds of dollars paying for planks of food and my son's broken bones." She muttered, rolling her beautiful eyes at the ceiling.

Within a minute, Kurt could faintly see Sebastian from the kitchen door. His shoulders were slumped and he looked quite depressed about something.

"Sebastian, honey, are you okay?" Amber asked, genuinely concerned.

The boy in question looked up at her with a deep scowl etched in his features, until his eyes noticed Kurt and his face didn't seem so mad anymore, his frown lines relaxed and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." He said instead, his voice as soft as hers, but didn't have the carefree nature Amber's voice seemed to carry.

"Well, sit down. I got the waffle maker out, I'll make you some breakfast? I had a lovely time chatting with your friend Kurt, he's quite the respectable young man. Not too mention charming."

"Oh, Amber, please." Kurt said, waving his hand away in mock modesty in a way that made Amber giggle like a five year old.

"It's true, Kurt." Sebastian piped in, his smirk plastered lazily onto his face, as he sat down in the seat his mother just evacuated.

"That I'm charming?" Kurt teased, sipping some more of his coffee.

Sebastian's smirk didn't falter, not once. "Maybe, maybe not. I could be talking about us being simply friends but, obviously, your humongous ego just makes you think it's all about your annoying, bubbly personality."

"That's rich, coming from you," Kurt teased back, "Your ego is so huge, it's probably it's own planet by now."

"You can blame that on this one right there." Sebastian countered, tilting his head toward the light brunette, currently making waffle mix.

"Hey!" She whined, "It wasn't just me. What about your grandparents? Or your 'dates'?"

The Warbler rolled his eyes fondly at his mother, "Mom, I'm 18 now, you can call them fuck-buddies if you want, I won't get squeamish, like I did when Dad gave me the talk."

"Hey, no bad language at 11 in the morning! And that sex talk was epic!" An unfamiliar face barked at the meerkat faced boy. He was tall and broad, wearing a sharp charcoal suit. He had Sebastian's eyes and a casual-but-smart hairstyle, which could've been any colour, but was, at the moment, grey. He had laugh and frown lines, as long as deeper crow's feet than Amber. He also had dark stubble around his face, making him look more mature than he probably was.

"Dad!" Sebastian argued, "It was _two_ talks! One before I came out the closet, the straight one, and then the trainwreck when I revealed I was gay!"

Sebastian's father blinked a couple of times, before smirking _Sebastian's_ smirk, "Came out the closet? Son, you did a motherfucking back-flip out of Narnia."

"What was the whole no swearing at this time in the morning rule then?" The green-eyed boy asked, deciding to be cocky.

"A rule you should follow when you have - uh-hum - guests." Kurt felt himself burning up again, because Sebastian's dad thought he was another of Sebastian's playthings.

"David!" Amber scolded, "Don't make Li'l Kurt embarrassed, he's just a friend with a...what was the quote again? Oh yes, with a 'no interest of even being in close proximity with a revolting meerkat faced slut'." Both the grown-ups laughed at that as Kurt tried to calm his blushing, before noticing how upset Sebastian seemed.

"Hey," He whispered, "I don't mean it, you know." The other boy just nodded.

"So, Kurt, it's nice to meet you, I'm David Smythe, Sebastian's father." The man in the suit finally introduced himself, shaking the countertenor's porcelain hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." The boy replied as politely as he could.

"Cut the sir crap, this house doesn't follow formalities!" He cried, before checking his watch, "Anyway, I must go. I have an important meeting in half an hour. Hope to see you soon Kurt, bye Sebastian," And he grabbed his briefcase before going up to Amber and kissing his wife on the lips, "Bye honey, love you."

"Love you too." Amber mumbled.

With a final wave out of the kitchen and slight fumbling with the car keys in the bowl near the front door, David Smythe left the house, the sound of the front door closing echoing around them.

Kurt had looked away during the cute display of the married couple's affections, hurt and pain seeping through his body with constant reminders of last night. He had wondered what the trigger of his depressed mood would be.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked when he noticed the other boy attempting to roll up in his own misery.

Kurt shakes his head, "I, uh, have to go home and deal with things." He said. Amber looked crestfallen her new friend was going so soon.

Sebastian nodded, "I'll take you home." He told him, in a firm voice that clearly meant "no arguments".

Kurt nodded.

"Bye, Amber, it was nice meeting you." He told the woman.

"Likewise. You're invited here anytime, Kurt." She told him, smiling.

The other boy just smiled in reply and he and Sebastian left to get dressed.

* * *

"Your parents are the complete opposite of you." Kurt mused when he and Sebastian were driving back to Lima.

"Really?" Sebastian asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Of course! Your mother is the _sweetest _person I ever met and your dad is charming." Kurt declared, which made Sebastian snort.

"Yeah right! My father is basically a smart-ass all the time, and my mother is only "sweet" when I have guests over."

"That is gross that you have sex with your conquests in your own house." Kurt muttered.

Sebastian ignored him, "Anyway, my mother does seem legitimately smitten with you, Gay Face. Did you finally surrender and give her all your women's clothes?"

"Just when I thought you were going to be sweet to me." The brunette said with a sigh.

After a minute of silence, Sebastian spoke up, "What are you going to do about Blaine?"

"I don't know." Kurt sighed, "I'll break up with him I guess, get it over with."

"This is why I don't do relationships, so much drama and you can't have sex with whoever you want." The Warbler replied with a mock sigh of his own.

"Shut up." Kurt muttered, before turning his attention back to the window, "Uh, could you just turn in here?"

"Why? This isn't your street." Sebastian informed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, "No, it's my friend's. My dad will get suspicious if he sees your car when I allegedly spent the night with Mercedes."

"Fair enough." Sebastian said as he turned into Mercedes' street, stopping outside of her house when he was told to do so.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered to him, after he unbuckled his seatbelt, one hand halfway opening the car door, the other one resting on the seat.

"You're welcome." Sebastian gave him a warm smile, just as warm as Amber's, before clearing his throat, "Now, seriously, get out my car. I'm choking from hairspray fumes here."

Kurt knew he was teasing (he wasn't even wearing hairspray), and because of that, he smiled widely, "No problem. I need to go before the STD's decide to infect me." And he opened the door and stepped out, closing it.

As he was walking up the path to his best friend's house, Sebastian called from his window.

"Joke's on you, Captain Gay, I always make sure I use a condom!" And with that, he drove away, leaving a hysterical Kurt and a grossed out Mercedes, who had just opened the door when she saw her friend's arrival from her bedroom.

* * *

**So, next chapter will basically be Kurt and Sebastian's plans to help Kurtie break up with Blainey. **

**Review please :3**

**- Soapie 7 x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, haii guys...sorry I took ages to update**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Three days. And Kurt couldn't do it. Every time he hung out with Blaine, there was always distractions of some sort. They were either in too much of a public place, or hanging with their friends and Monday, they barely saw each other at all. And the times he actually got some alone time with Blaine to "talk", the former Warbler would distract him by kissing him.

Currently, he and Blaine were in a "heated" make-out session at Blaine's house, however, he was too distracted to get into it but, by the way Blaine was acting - he was glad _someone _was enjoying it.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine pulled away, looking at him with concern in his eyes. "You okay?"

_No, I feel like you're walking all over me, because of your "secret" Friday nights out. _"I'm fine."

"It's just, you don't seem that...into it."

_Because I know that those lips have kissed someone else, when they were supposed to be kissing me. _"I'm just a little tired."

Blaine smiled, seemingly oblivious to how detached Kurt's voice sounded, before caressing his cheek, "How about you come round a little later, then? You can go home, nap, and sleep over - my parents are out of town."

If this were any day before last Friday, Kurt would've jumped at the chance of spending a night alone with Blaine. But, now, he just didn't feel anything.

"Actually, I'm busy tonight. Some other time though." And with that, he got up off Blaine's bed, picked up his bag and walked out of his boyfriend's house.

When he climbed into his car, he knew exactly where to go and who he'd rather hang out with. He got out his phone and sent a quick text before driving off.

_Hey, Seb. Wanna meet up at the LB?_

Whatevs. See you in 5.

* * *

"So, Princess, a random text from you on Monday afternoon, is there anything you need?" Sebastian asked, before smirking, "Or want?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Please, Sebastian, if I _wanted _you, I'd probably be blind and deaf," And then, he sniffed the air in a exaggerated fashion, "And have no sense of smell either. Seriously, what cologne do you use?"

"That's not important," Sebastian replied, waving his hand like his was getting rid of the subject, "But seriously, what's up?"

The brunette sighed, knowing there was no easy way to explain the situation, "I can't seem to find a way to break up with Blaine." He said, looking down. After about a minute's silence, Sebastian swallowed the mouthful of coffee he just sipped and started laughing really loudly, enough to get patrons giving him strange and worried looks.

"Stop it." The paler boy hissed, glancing up at the sandy-haired boy, "You're attracting people's attention!"

"I'm sorry," Sebastian wheezed, looking like he was doubling over, "But that - that is the most _ridiculous _thing I have ever heard!"

Kurt frowned at him, impatiently waiting for the taller boy to regain his composure before speaking again, "Please take this seriously. If I don't end things soon, I'll turn crazy!"

With a sigh, Sebastian stared blankly at his coffee cup for awhile before looking up. "You're absolutely right Kurt, and I have a plan!" He declared, smirking with a mad glint in his eyes. However, before Kurt could ask him what the plan was, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Seb! Kurt!" Thad called out, emerging from a fairly large crowd of Warblers. He walked over to them, smiling.

"Dude," He addressed Sebastian, "You missed Warbler practice _again, _you are never going to be Lead Warbler if you keep this up." Before turning to Kurt, "Kurt, it's been so long! How are you?!"

"I'm great, Thad. And yourself?" The grey eyed boy replied politely though his mind was whurring. _Why did Sebastian skip Warbler practice? What did Thad mean by "again"?_

He completely missed Thad's answer and could barely hear him rambling on enthusiastically about something or other.

"So, are you up for it, Kurt?" This brought the boy in question back to the world, with the two blazer-clad boys staring at him.

"Hmm?" He aksed, trying to act nonchalant. He could see from Sebastian's facial expression alone he was failing.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out with the rest of the Warblers this Saturday."

"I, uh..." Kurt didn't know what to say, really. But, luckily, Sebastian jumped in to answer.

"No can do, Thad. Kurt and I are busy Saturday." He said with a smile.

The dark haired boy looked slightly surprised at this information, ignoring Kurt's eyebrow raise at the news, before shrugging.

"Alright then, maybe some other time?" He asked.

"Sure." The other two replied simultaneously.

Thad nodded and walked away, calling a "See you later" over his shoulder before getting lost in the mass of blue and red in the corner of the coffee shop.

"So," Kurt said, sipping some more coffee, "We have plans this Saturday?"

Sebastian took a big gulp of his coffee, before leaning back and smirking, "Sure, why not?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless before turning serious again, "But, seriously, what are we going to do about Blaine? You haven't even told me about your marvellous plan!"

Sebastian's smirk only widened as he leaned in close, "Please Kurt," He drawled, "Help me help you."

* * *

**POP QUIZ! Can anyone recognize the last line? If so, where from?!**

**And, if anyone knows anything about American football, can they contact me (either by PM on this site, or in my ask box on tumblr) please? Just a few questions. People will understand this later.**

**Review please**

**- Soapie 7**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, now my story Little Bad Girl (HP fic) is completed and I'm deciding which fic to update, how about a new chapter of Kurtbastian goodness? Also, I'm slightly hyper because Dr. Who starts again today! And this is chapter eleven! And it's the Eleventh Doctor...ok, I'll shut up now.**

**Ok, and too everyone who answered my question, you're all correct in a way (some in a way I never even knew and had to check and was like "huh, yeah") but I was referring to Chapter 4 when Kurt says that line and Seb mocks him.**

**Oh, and like my new cover for this fic? Right, sorry, let's continue**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

****Kurt spent the next two hours or so with Sebastian, just teasing and mocking each other, and then changing to actual conversations. It was nice, it was almost as if Sebastian was a friend to Kurt.

At some point during their time together, Kurt excused himself to the bathroom - and halfway there he realised that he left his phone on the table. _Well, it's not like Sebastian would read through my texts. I'm sure I left my phone locked. Plus, why would I need my phone anyway? _Before shaking the thought from his mind and carrying on to the other side of the coffee shop.

When he got back, however, he felt something a little...off. Sebastian was sat there, the perfect picture of innocence - and we all knew that was the furthest thing from Sebastian Smythe - and all of Kurt's stuff was in the exact place he left it in and although it looked like no one had messed with it, everything seemed to suspicious.

"What?" Sebastian asked when he noticed Kurt glaring at him.

"What have you done with my stuff?" Kurt asked, hesitantly making his way back to his chair, as if something would jump out at him the closer he got.

"Nothing!" Sebastian replied, whilst laughing.

"So, why are you laughing?" Kurt inquired, grabbing his satchel from where it hung on the chair and rummaged through it. Everything he brought with him was still there. He grabbed his phone, pocketing it quickly before his icy blue eyes met Sebastian's confused green ones.

"Honestly Kurt. I didn't touch your stuff. You can be so paranoid sometimes." The Warbler said with one last chuckle. Before the brunette could continue the argument, he swiftly checked his watch. "Wow, look at the time. It's getting late." He exclaimed, changing the subject.

"What?" The glee club member asked before shaking his head, "No, it's barely dinner time." He insisted.

"Want to go for dinner then?" Kurt blushed fiercely and Sebastian's eyes widened, realising what he just said.

"I...erm...don't...don't m-m-mean it like th-th-tha -," He stammered but Kurt put his hand up to indicate he should shut up.

"I get what you mean." Kurt said with a smile, "Any particular place you want to go to?"

"How about that restaurant your little glee club friends go on about? Breadstix?" Sebastian replied with a disinterested shrug.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Kurt said, draining the rest of his coffee before grabbing his jacket and following the taller boy out of the Lima Bean.

* * *

Sebastian seemed unusually cheerful to be in Kurt's company as they drove the short distance to Lima's only nice restaurant. However, he was surprised to find it completely deserted when they arrived.

"Oh, maybe there's a party or something - we can come back another time." Kurt explained when they saw the dead restaurant.

"Nah, it's fine. No decorations are up, it's just slow tonight. Go pick us a booth - I have to go to the...bathroom." Sebastian seemed hesitant on his location before hurrying off to the wrong direction of the toilets. With a sigh, Kurt sat at the first booth he laid his eyes on, absent-mindedly chewing on the free breadsticks when a familiar voice called him. He turned and saw Rachel with Finn, looking confused.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked. Maybe he and Sebastian weren't crashing a party anyway, maybe Breadstix business _was_ slow tonight.

"You tell us, dude." Finn said, looking more confused than usual.

"What do you mean?" The porcelain skinned boy asked. Before Rachel or Finn could explain however, an angry Santana Lopez - Britanny in tow - stormed in.

"Pretty Pony, why did you demand an important announcement here? Britt and I were abouts to get our mack on." The Latina demanded.

"I really want some sweet lady kisses." Brittany's small voice chimed in.

"Demand an announcement? What do you mean?" Kurt was genuinely confused.

"Don't play dumb!" Santana shouted, when the rest of the Glee Club - along with Blaine, Carole and Burt and the Warblers - walked in, all asking the same thing.

"Yeah, Kurt," Rachel chimed in, "You sent everyone a mass text sending us to Breadstix, remember?"

"Kiddo, this better be important - I left the shop open with no one in charge, plus I have a Video Conference in half an hour."

Kurt quickly checked his phone, anger at Sebastian boiling up when scrolling through his texts. Everyone was making demands, saying this better be important as they really had stuff to do and Rachel was insisting they can't take time out of Regionals because of a stupid prank.

Before Kurt could answer people, Sebastian had stood on the stage that permanently stood in the restaurant, right in front of a screen. "Attention please." He called.

"Oh, Sebastian, what are you doing?" Kurt murmured to himself as everyone turned towards the boy who made a majority of their lives hell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as a fan of public humiliation, and as a favour for a friend - I would like to show you the _real_ Blaine Anderson." Through the murmurings, Kurt realised what the blazer-clad boy was up too. Yeah, Blaine broke his heart and cheated on him, but no-one deserves this. He tried to get to the front of the stage to tell Sebastian to stop it _right now_, when an image illuminated the screen behind Sebastian. The Warbler moved out of the way and everyone gasped. Despite the fact the purple and pink lighting made the people in the image slightly blurry, it wasn't hard to guess exactly which hair-geledl, bow-tie wearing boy was kissing an unidentified stranger. The next image was more clearer, with Blaine's face - aside from the slight red-eye from the camera - smirking as he held a taller man's hand as they entered Scandals - a man who clearly wasn't Kurt.

Throughout the slideshow showing Blaine being unfaithful, everyone turned towards the small teen, who's usually tanned skin looked deathly pale, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Carole!" Burt cried to his wife, "Make sure he stays here - I'm getting my shotgun."

"Honey, just, stay." Carole said, gently placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

"Blaine," Rachel sounded broken, "How _could _you?!"

Everyone was circled around him now, Santana shouting something threatening in Spanish, Britanny and Tina holding her back, as the other girls tried to stop a fight ensuing.

Sebastian was clearly enjoying the tension, but Kurt couldn't even speak as he was trying to hold in his tears. He wanted to lead Blaine out of there, to apologize and _talk _to him. But, whenever he tried, someone would stop him frm getting closer. Finally, Blaine, having enough of the insults and threats, ran out of the restaurant, leaving people to leave in disgust, plotting revenge and various plans. A few people even stayed to eat dinner, but the ones who didn't leave tried to talk to Kurt, to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be ok. The slideshow came to an end and Sebastian jumped off the stage and led a silent Kurt, with tears running down his face, out of the restaurant and too his car.

"It looks like ever since we've became friends, I've been your knight in shining armour, Hummel." Sebastian broke the silence, attempting to joke. Kurt wanted to scream at him, demand why he did that to Blaine, but he knew shouting and screaming and throwing a tantrum would cause no good, so he wiped away his tears and let out a watery laugh.

"Friends?" He asked, a little hoarsely, "Is that what we are now?" Without waiting for the driving boy's reply, he continued, "Since you're saying that, I'll have to remind you that the reason this little friendship began in the first place was because I saved your ass all of those months ago."

Sebastian laughed, smiling seemingly more genuine and less wolfish, alternating glances between his new friend and the road, "Keep telling yourself that, Gay Face. You suit the Damsel In Distress character more anyway."

Kurt scoffed at the comment, trying hard to push Blaine and public humilation and the hurt look on everyone's face from his mind, repeating that Blaine deserved what he got and he'll be fine before eventually replying, "I'll show you, King Chipmunk, I'll show you."

* * *

**There. I know what Sebastian did to Blaine was more harsh than the averge break-up should have been, but hey it's Sebastian - he likes to dramatize things. Sorry I didn't really show everyone's anger toward Blaine, but I think it'll be shown better in the next chapter. And yes, next chapter is more of a filler, but it sets up the rest of the story. **

**See you soon, hope you're having fun on the Hogwarts Express**

**- Soapie 7 x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. Things have been happening but it's still no excuse.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

School wasn't any better. In fact, it was worse. If his friends weren't ignoring Blaine, they were sending dirty looks and saying horrid things to him every chance they got. Their whole break-up was the gossip of the week at McKinley, not that Kurt minded - he still had everyone on his side, unlike Blaine, who had recently been threw in the dumpster by Puck and some of the jocks.

He still couldn't shake the bad feeling away. It was almost like he was feeling guilty for the way people were treating Blaine, though everyone else thought he deserved it - Sebastian especially. "He needed to show his true colours - which aren't pretty - to everyone. No one likes a fake." was his "friend's" opinion everytime they discussed it. He was currently in the middle of texting Sebastian, who was bitching about Blaine yet again (like he didn't get that enough from the girls in glee club), when Coach Beiste grabbed his attention.

"What is it, Coach?" He asked, swiftly putting his phone in his pocket, staring at the woman. He then noticed Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam behind her.

"Jason Cole's broke his leg, we need a new kicker." She explained, much to the confusion of the teen. Why did it matter to him? Before he could inquire why the football coach was telling Kurt Hummel this, she continued, "These four, well three - but Evan's was agreeing whole-heartedly - that you were a pretty good kicker a couple of years ago."

"Pretty good?" Finn interrupted, "He was the best we ever saw. He won us our first game in, like, _years_!" Kurt gave a small smile at his step-brother's enthusiasm,, before turning back to Coach Beiste.

"So, do you need me to be a kicker or something?" He asked.

"Yes, this Saturday, we need you training a.s.a.p." She told him, a no-nonsense tone in her voice.

He glanced over to where the other jocks were - who were luckily not paying attention to them - before thinking back to the way they acted when he _was_ on the football team a couple of months ago.

"Thank you for the offer, Coach Beiste, but I'll pass." He said, ignoring the buzzing in his pocket - another text from Sebastian.

"Dude," Sam protested, "We don't have another kicker or a replacement or anything, we _need _you."

He stared at Sam's puppy-dog eyes, trying to ignore the other three who have actually seen him play.

"Fine, I'll do it, as long as it's a secret until Saturday, and that I train in private with you four guys only. Deal?" He bargained, trying not to regret it. Luckily, Coach Beiste smiled and shook his outstretched hand he held out subconciously.

"Deal." She agreed. "See you in the locker room after Glee Club." And with that, she walked away and Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck went in direction of their English class.

He glanced down at his phone, ignoring Sebastian's comment on Blaine's shoes, before texting, _"You know the plans from Saturday - yeah, whatever they were, I have to cancel. Will explain more at LB?"_

Not even two seconds later, Sebastian replied. "_See you there after Glee Club, Gayface x"_

* * *

**Bit of a filler, I know, but it will drag the plot along. At least you all know why I wanted to know about American Football now!**

**Review please**

**- Soapie 7 x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Sebastian was already there when Kurt made it to the Lima Bean. He quickly stood in the short line, got his usual coffee and came and sat down at their usual table.

"So," Sebastian dragged the word along, looking up at Kurt with a smirk on his lips and mirth in his eyes, "I heard McKinley was having a football game on Saturday."

That comment alone made Kurt choke on the coffee he just took a sip off. As he gagged and spluttered, Sebastian quickly jumped from his chair and patted him on the back, before rushing to get him a small glass of water. He looked confused as Kurt gulped the water, breathing heavily and coughing.

"How did you know?" The brunette asked hoarsley, when he calmed down enough to speak. Sebastian's confusion wiped off his face as he answered.

"Oh, the bulletin board..." He mumbled, nodding in direction of the notice board that hung on the wall behind the counter, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just, what made you bring it up?" Kurt asked, putting the cup down.

"Oh, it's just that I saw that it was your school and football team and I have two reasons to go. One, I love to laugh at your public school losers and two, I love football. It's a shame Dalton doesn't have a football team."

"Dalton doesn't have a football team?" Kurt interjected with a small frown. Sebastian shot him an amused expression.

"They have a lacrosse team and a soccer team, but not football. You should know, you attended the school!"

"I was more into the Glee club and heavy work load to participate more interest into other extracurricular activities." The pale-skinned boy replied with a snort, taking another sip of his warm beverage.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd see the game with me? Only if you want too, you don't _have _too or anything..." The green-eyed boy babbled, trailing off to stare at the grimy floor.

"Oh," Kurt said, trying to think of a good excuse. Except, he couldn't, "Sucks for you, 90's anti-hero, but I can't stand the thought of football for a minute. Guess you'll have to find someone else to bore to death" He decided on, checking to see what time it was before standing up and collecting his things.

"90's anti-hero? Really?" Sebastian asked, his usual smirk on his face.

"Your hair looks extra quiffy today." The smaller boy defended, picking up his half-empty coffee cup, "I have to go - study thing - I'll text you later." And, without waiting for his Warbler friend's reply, he hastily left to go back to McKinley, where Puck was waiting for him for his first practice.

* * *

"Kurt, where are you going for college?" Puck asked, tossing the ball back and forth between him and Kurt. They had just ended their practice but were too lazy to leave the field, so they sat down and hadn't moved since.

"Hopefully NYADA, why?" Kurt replied, catching the football and throwing it back like it required no effort.

"I just..." Puck put the ball down and stared at the other senior, "Everyone seems to have plans for what they wanna do, where they wanna go but, I...I dunno. It's bad enough I'm failing my classes. I'm just stupid." He said.

"You're not stupid." Kurt said, standing up and walking towards his friend.

"Football is the only thing I got." The mohawked teen mumbled to the grass.

"What brought this on?" The brunette asked, sotthingly rubbing his hand on the back of Puck's neck. He was confused, Puck never talked about this to anybody, not even Finn or Mr Schue, why was he telling Kurt all of this?

"It's the game on Saturday. It's...pressuring." The Jewish boy replied, "The college I want to get into is offering me a scholarship if the Titans do well on this game and it's just, I really don't know. I don't do good in pressured situations."

"Then," Kurt said, smiling brightly, "We're going to win this game on Saturday. I swear on my life." He declared. And the most unexpected thing happened; Puck pulled him into a hug.

He awkwardly hugged him back before laughing and pulling away, helping the slightly taller footballer up. They made their way to the bleachers where they discarded their things when Puck asked him a rather odd question.

"So, what is with you and the slutty chipmunk?"

Kurt blinked and frowned, trying to think on who his friend was referring too until he realised it was Sebastian. "Nothing." He replied, because there wasn't.

"Are you sure?" Puck pressed on, as if he knew something the other boy didn't.

"Quite." He answered, walking slightly quicker now.

"Are you crushing on the Warbler?" The so-called "sex-shark" called after Kurt was a few steps ahead of him. The latter blushed and blamed the heat he felt for the floodlights, before turning around quickly and calling a "shhhh" to Puck, who just raised one of his eyebrows.

The more muscular boy sashayed toward Kurt. "Ok, let's make a deal. If us two work together and win the football game and I get my scholarship, you have to tell me if you like the Skanky Meerkat."

Kurt rolled his eyes but held out his arm anyway, to which Puck shook.

"Deal."

* * *

**Next chapter: The football game**

**And Kurtbastian shall blossom!**

**Also, sorry that Puck was really OOC, I can't write him that well :/**

**- Soapie 7 x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, you cannot understand how sorry I am for sort of abandoning this story. A lot of personal issues happened lately, then it was my birthday, and then I was just drowning with school work. I'll try to keep updates more frequent (and for those who read There For You, an update will be coming shortly).**

**Sorry again.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank perrbear, AllieKay1515 and larinia713 (from Tumblr) because without these three, I wouldn't be able to write this chapter of Bittersweet as I don't know the first thing about American Football.**

**WARNING: Just because three people thoroughly explained it to me, and I watched clips on YouTube doesn't mean I can properly describe it so it's going to be very brief because I've wasted a month putting off writing this. Also, Glee being pointless didn't say what the positions of anyone who wasn't Finn and Kurt on the team so I made whoever I want to be whatever position and I'm sorry in advance. I didn't want you to think I made it completely anti-climatic because the football isn't really important, what is important is the Kurtbastian relationship progress.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Saturday soon arrived and, to a majority of the jocks, having Kurt on the team once again wasn't their favourite thing in the world.

"No, hells no!" Azimio hollered across the locker room, "There's no way I'm co-operating with the fairy with a quiff."

Kurt stood there next to Finn, feeling small next to his towering step-brother, blushing furiously. Coach Beiste frowned whilst Mike put his arm out in front of Finn (and Sam did the same for Puck) to stop the possible attack on the football player in the forseeable future.

"Too bad, Adams." The coach called back, "Hummel is on this team whether you like it or not. If you would prefer to leave, then the door is right there. That goes for anyone saying anything insulting to _anyone _on this team. If we're all done acting like cowardly bullies, can we all pipe down and listen to me?!" This made Azimio, and the rest of the complaining team, shut up and turn fully to their coach.

"As I was saying," Shannon continued, "Cole is out, Hummel's in. He's a remarkable player, as many of you should know having him on the team as Kicker before. I can guarantee the Titans a win with him and tonight, and probably for the rest of the season if his play is as impressive as it is in practice, he is a team player so treat him with the respect you treat the other players. Do I make myself clear?"

The boys (excluding Kurt, Finn, Mike, Sam and Puck who all said it clearly) mumbled a "yes Coach" and she excused them to get pumped up for the game, which was to begin in a few minutes.

"I honestly don't think I can do this." Kurt said to Mike, as the team started filing out of the locker room and on too the field.

"Kurt, you're going to be fine. You're good at this and you've been brilliant every practice." Mike reassured, leading him on too the grass.

* * *

He didn't know how, but the Titans were winning.

It did seem that Coach Beiste really did change them around, compared to Ken Tanaka. He couldn't remember the score but Kurt knew the Titans were far ahead in the lead.

The game was almost over and Kurt decided that it was time for he and Puck - the latter especially - to shine. Someone called for a time-out and the Titans huddled together. Kurt whispered something to Finn who announced the plan of attack to everyone, who surprisingly agreed.

The rest of the game was a blur. All he could remember was Finn passing the ball to Mike, who ran up the field before passing it back to Finn who threw it to Puck who ran and ran and ran, reaching the end-zone and scoring a touchdown. The crowd cheered and the Titans decided to try for an extra point, which was when Kurt was finally in use to play.

He walked over, feeling more nervous than the first time he played Kicker - but, only because someone's chance to get to College was on the line here. The ball was placed carefully on a line not too far away and yet not too close to the posts. Kurt stepped back a bit, and closed his eyes whilst he ran, kicking the ball as hard as he could. He opened his eyes when he was in mid-air - just in time to see the ball fly through the yellow posts.

* * *

Before Kurt could even come to his senses, there was an announcement that the game was over and that the McKinley Titans had won by an amazing score of 31-10. The crowd cheered and whooped - the team making fools of themselves as they celebrated. He felt himself get lifted up by a couple of the jocks and briefly glanced over to Puck who was also getting the same treatment. They were carried to the locker rooms when a voice stopped them.

"Mr. Puckerman?" Everyone looked round, seeing a man in his mid-30's wearing a suit standing there patiently, looking directly at Puck.

"My name's Lance Guss, I'm a recruiter for the Berkeley Campus of the University of California and I think we ought to have a little conversation." He explained. Puck was gently lowered down as he began to slowly walk towards the recruiter, who was leading him round the corner for some privacy. Before he left, another person came to visit the men's locker room.

"Kurt?" Everyone turned and saw Sebastian stood there, looking completely different without his usual Dalton attire. Puck stopped for a moment and raised one eyebrow to Kurt, before turning to the team. "Ok boys, I think it's best you all go and change now. My boy Kurt and I will join you for celebrations in a bit. Goodbye now." He called. After a few mutters about getting ordered round, the Titans all went back into the locker room to clean themselves up, leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone outside the door as the recruiter and Puck went for their clearly important conversation.

The pale-skinned boy suddenly became aware of how flushed and sticky he must've looked like in the stupid uniform. He was paying extra attention to the fact it also made his shoulders look fat.

"I thought you said you hated football." Sebastian began, staring at the shorter boy with a bemused expression.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, "but I needed something to prove to you that I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Aww," The Warbler teased, "All of this, for me?"

Kurt laughed and stared at the football helmet he held limply in his hands. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to start-up a new conversation, "Aren't you going to compliment me on my brilliant skills?" He asked the floor. When there was even more silence, he looked up annoyed but blinked in surprise when he just saw Sebastian _staring_ at him.

"What are you staring at?" The brunette asked in a panicked voice, "Is there something on my face?" He let go of one hand of the helmet to feel his smooth, porcelain like skin, as if to rub whatever dirt they might be off.

"Wh-what?" Sebastian suddenly asked, clearly coming out of a chance, "Ermm, er you, you played very well tonight."

"Are you okay? Why do you keep staring at me?" Kurt questioned.

Sebastian blushed and glanced down at the floor before staring back up at Kurt again, his green eyes looking more intense and darkened than to what Kurt had previously noticed.

"You know what I told you months ago?" He asked in a soft voice. He then gulped and licked his bottom lip nervously, before shakily attempting his arrogant smile and leaning forward so his mouth was right against Kurt's ear.

"I _love _a man in a uniform." He growled in a low voice, his breath on Kurt's skin making jolts of electricity rush down the latter's spine before pulling back and rushing off without so much as a goodbye, leaving Kurt a little flustered and _slightly _turned on. He walked into the locker room where the team were still celebrating their victory before getting the stuff out of his locker. Just as he was about to take his uniform off, the doors opened and Puck walked through. As if by magic, the entire locker room automatically became silent as they waited for the news the recruiter told Puck.

"So," Finn urged his best friend excitedly, "How'd it go?"

Puck smiled widely and suddenly shouted, "LOOK WHO'S JUST GOT A FOOTBALL SCHOLARSHIP TO BERKELEY!" Before fist-pumping in the air, giving the team another excuse to celebrate.

"PARTY AT AZIMIO'S - EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM IS INVITED!" The party host announced. The guys then turned their attention to the player, asking about times and whatnot.

"So, you coming to the party then dude?" Finn asked Kurt as he walked into the shower block.

"Nah, I'm just gonna chill with the girls, it's felt like forever since I've hung with them." Kurt answered. Plus, he didn't want to be around homophobic neanderthals for the entire night, especially once the high-on-life-and-victory faded and the real high-on-drugs-and-alcohol began.

"Suit yourself." His step-brother answered with a shrug, before leaving him alone. Whilst alone, Kurt contemplated on what Sebastian's last comment meant and what he was probably thinking whilst staring.

And then he realised that it probably wasn't the best idea to think about that whilst in _public _showers. And had to wait until every guy left to sort out the problem he caused for himself.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME FOR THE AWFUL DESCRIBING OF AMERICAN FOOTBALL.**

**I'M NOT ATHLETIC. I HAVE NO ATHLLETIC FRIENDS. I JUST HAVE THE INTERNET.**

**AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR MY LACK OF UPDATION. I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT AGAIN, NOW THAT WE'VE FINALLY GOT A PLOT.**

***clears throat* Anyway;**

**Next chapter: Kurt and Sebastian have a moment at the Lima Bean, and College plans for the Warbler is revealed.**

**Please review, please no flames (or I definitely will never update again).**

**- Soapie 7 x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! This update is quicker than the last (I think). I'll try and keep them frequent.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

It wasn't until Tuesday after the game when Sebastian and Kurt met up again. They arranged to meet at the Lima Bean - unofficially nicknamed by Kurt as "their place". They acted normally, making snide comments and remarks and, not once was Sebastian's comment to Kurt on Saturday brought up.

And Kurt really wanted to bring it up. Instead, he got his laptop out of his bag, careful not to knock it anywhere, and pressed the power button. Whilst waiting for it to power up, Sebastian gave him a quizzical look.

"Gayface, why did you bring your laptop here? You're not going shopping on them ladies websites whilst in my presence, are you?" The Warbler asked. Kurt chuckled slightly, taking a sip of his mocha.

"No, actually," He said, deciding not to defend himself over the clothes comment, "I'm looking for affordabe, yet nice, apartments in New York, for when Rachel and I are in College next year."

"Huh, I didn't know you were going to the Big Apple. What College?" Seb asked, seemingly genuinely interested in Kurt's life after graduation.

"At the moment? None. I'm still waiting to hear back from NYADA - New York Academy of Dramatic Arts." The brunette added to the green-eyed boy's confused face.

"Ah," He replied, "New York is quite far away from Ohio, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll miss it here much." Kurt replied absent-mindly, endlessly clicking on the Google Chrome button, impatient for it to load. He groaned in annoyance when about 10 tabs opened up, frustratingly exiting 9 of them, before typing in "cheap apartments, nyc" and going through the search results.

"I know how you feel," Sebastian said, continuing their conversation, "I'm planning of going to Europe myself."

"Europe?" The glee club member asked, snapping his head up, "Are you going to go backpacking or something?"

"No, I'm actually planning of studying abroad. Europe is known for having brilliant universities, England most definitely." Sebastian replied with a smile.

"Who knew that the great and arrogant Sebastian Smythe would actually have ambitions?" The pale-skinned boy joked.

"I've never been to London," Sebastian explained, ignoring Kurt's playful jab, "I want to go there for a long period of time, university or not. In fact, as soon as everything turns to shit around here, I'm gone."

Kurt blinked in surprise, this conversation had veered its course quick, "What about the grand Dalton graduation?" He asked. Even he would stay until after Graduation if all his enemies had been waiting for him by the dumpsters for the last hour.

"Screw that," Sebastian waved the idea away with his hand before taking another sip of his drink, "I wouldn't plan on sticking around for that if anything bad happened to me. As soon as things don't go the right- which obviously means _my_- way, I'm off to England."

Kurt shrugged, surprised by Sebastian's attitude and ideas but deciding not to argue against him, it was his own life, he guessed, "Well," he said, deciding to add more to the conversation, "At least when I visit you, you'd show me all you're favourite places, one of them I'm hoping is being on the London Eye as the sun sets."

"Bit cheesy and romantic, don't you think?" Sebastian asked, both of them not really taking in what they were discussing and with whom they were discussing it with.

"Romantic, yes. Cheesy? Don't be such an ass, it's cute, just like all of the other couples who'd watch it with...us." They exchanged awkward eye contact and the brunette suddenly slammed his laptop closed, not even wincing at how careless with it he was being, and shoved it into his laptop bag.

"I, uh, have to go." He lied, not even waiting for Sebastian's reply before he stormed out of the Lima Bean and into his car, speeding home, trying to _not _think about what just happened.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**New update on December 2nd - more "platonic" Kurtbastian at the Lima Bean, it's more of a filler but it'll fit with the story later ;)**

**Anyway, as said above, have a Merry Christmas, may you get everything you want**

**- Soapie 7 x**


End file.
